Their leader fell
by x-Loki-x
Summary: The Brotherhood captures and breakes Scott


Title: Their leader fell

Author: Loki

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any related characters, this is a piece of amateur writing and I make no money from it

Feedback: will be appreciated

World: Ultimate X-men comic

Pairings: Slight Scott/Jean

Rating: R. A very strong R.

Summary: The Brotherhood captures and breakes Scott

Notes: Warning! This is a very dark fiction. It contains graphic displays of physical and mental torment, and of slight sexual scenes. If you do not like reading dark and sad fiction please stop reading right here.

I wrote this during a depressive state...I will torment Scott...poor thing...

There are two things fighting in Scott's head: His sense of honour and duty, represented

by 'xxxx', and his instinct of survival, represented by xxxx

Thank you very much to Nadja Lee, for her fast and wonderful beta. Love you, dear!

**Their Leader Fell**

Magneto walked in silence through the dark hallways of the Brotherhood's hideout.

He couldn't help but smile evilly at the thought of how much he had accomplished today. They had had their first run-in with the X-men in weeks. Or was it months? Time was such a small thing to keep track of now. Now that everything seemed to be going in his favour.

Sabretooth had been an excelent asset to his team. All that time working on bringing Sabretooth as a replacement for Wolverine had paid off very hansomly. The feral mutant had brought them more than a win today.

He had brought them a prisoner. And not just any prisoner, but the leader of the X-men, Cyclops himself.

The battle had been fierce, but the Brotherhood couldn't have claimed a clearer victory. All crowned by the size of their captive.

The boy undoubtedly holds every square inch of that manor's perimeter in mind. Such potential! Every access code, every way through, even every battle technique that the X-men could use against us. And they will all soon be mine. Such great potential! Magneto thought to himself.

Of course Scott would not give any information up so easily. But eventually he would. If there was anything Magneto was good at, it was breaking a man.

He reached a metal door guarded by his son, Quicksilver.

"Do you have it ready?"

"Yeah, here it is", Quicksilver said and threw his father a large syringe filled with a strange greenish liquid.

Although Magneto's reflexes weren't quick enough to catch it his mutant powers compensated slowly pulling the object into his hand.

"Using the Force? Slompy reflexes." Pietro teased, then added in a serious and hate-filled tone "Don't take too long, we all want our time with him."

" Step aside" came the comandig voice of his father.

With just a thought Magneto flung the door open, his eyes narrowing with pleasure at the sight before him.

Cyclops was hanging by his hands to the ceiling. Big metal handcuffs restrained his arms, legs and neck, connected to a long strong chain by which he was hanging. His torso was bare. His muscles were contracted as his entire body weight was hanging only by his arms.

Magneto walked up to him, grabbed his chin and lifted his face in order to be sure Cyclops saw him.

Magneto could not see his eyes through the ruby-red shades, but he knew Scott was studying him from the moment he had entered the room. Magneto knew that Scott was surely looking into his eyes right then, wishing more than anything else to be able to take his glasses off.

But not this time, brother. the master of magnetism thought.

"I will only make you this offer once, so listen well. Behind that door are all the members of the Brotherhood, just itching for a chance to be alone with you. You know what they have in mind. You know what awaits you. The only thing now standing between you and them is and you will live. Give me what I need to know, and you have my word on that. Do you understand?"

The look on Scott's face was impassible. Those damn glasses made his face unreadable.

Magneto's jaw clenched and his anger rose at the boy's courage and defiance.

"Give me the access codes to the manor. Now," he demanded in a cold tone.

Scott kept quiet.

'Not one word!' a little voice inside his head warned.

But he knew what this would have as a result. He knew that only death awaited him if he did not play Magneto's game.

Talk, don't be stupid. It's your life on the line! some other part of him yelled.

But he kept quiet. He did not fear Magneto. His threats meant nothing.

"Now!" Magneto repeated in a demanding tone.

Scott shivered at the coldness and lack of compassion in the other mutant's voice.

'Just keep calm. They can't make you talk. You're too strong to give up, too strong to let them down.'

Why not let them down! Is this why you're doing this! For them! Your teammates and friends! What about number one!

"This is the last time I'm asking you this. Then you're on your own. Give me the codes!"

And with those words Magneto gave the handcuffs a squeeze. It was enough for the sharp edges to cut through Scott's skin, and the blood started to slowly run down his hands.

Scott wished so badly to be able to take his glasses off and look Magneto in the eyes. But his hands had no way of reaching them and they were tightly secured on his face.

"Why don't you take your little offer, and shove it deep, deep up your ass you pathetic son of a..."

"That's enough!" Magneto roared after a few seconds of being dazed by the boy's courage.

He put up the syringe in front of Scott's eyes.

"You will live to regret this," he said and injected the whole liquid into Scott's arm.

Scott looked couriously at the needle and winched as it penetrated his skin.

"But not too long." he added.

Noticing the courious look on Scott's face Magneto informed him.

"It is a special serum designed to enhance the blood's circulation, you heart rithm, your brain activity, and the level of adrenaline in your veins. Just so you don't pass out too easily during the torture."

"So you do go as low as torture, Magneto." Scott said with disgust "And to think you claimed to have a noble nature."

Magneto's face spread in a wide grin.

"It will also make your blood coagulate faster. Just so you don't loose too much of it..."

"Thus preventing me from passing out from blood loss." Scott finished the sentence for him.

Magneto had thought of everything.

Without another word the purple clad figure left Scott's side.

The door opened leting Magneto out, and Quicksilver in.

"Well, well, if it isn't the playboy himself." Pietro grinned.

Scott bit his lower lip in order to reframe from a cutting reply.

"Cat got your tongue? Am I that frightening?"

Scott frowned at him.

"Fuck you Quicksilver!"

In an instant Scott felt the agonizing pain of recieving fifty punches in just a couple of seconds.

His lower lip was broken and was swelling fast. The sharp pain in his head told him he'd be having a black eye pretty soon.

"Nu-uh, " Pietro teased. "No such language allowed!"

And he took another painful series of punches this time at Scott's stomach.

Scott winched with pain.

"My father may have not been able to make you squeal, but you'll talk to me!"

"Up yours!"

"WRONG!"

Pietro kicked at Scott's nose, breaking it.

Immedialtely an imense quantity of blood started flowing down Scott's face.

"You little fuck!"

Pietro said and started hitting Scott in the temples.

"You've..." Pietro started to talk as he rythmically threw punches at the sides of Scott's face.

"Been a thorn..." and he kept hitting him

"In our side.." and he felt his muscles heat as Scott began gasping with every new blow he recieved.

"For much too long."

And with the last word he gathered all his force in one blow in Scott's abdomen.

The power of the punch made the air leave Scott's lungs, and he coughed desperately trying to breathe again.

By the time he again breathed normally Scott noticed that the blood dripping from his nose was almost dry.

"What do you say you make it up to us and give us the damn information we need."

'No Scott! The dream must go on! Don't!'

Don't you see! It doesn't matter if the dream does go on if you won't be there to be a part of it!

"What do you say you'd kiss my ass you wanna-be!"

"I'm not a wanna-be!" Pietro yelled and kicked Scott furiously in the balls.

Scott yelled as pain flowed through his entire body.

"Oh yeah, I'm on fire!" Pietro said "There's a fire in your pants boy!" he chuckled"Here, let me put it out!"

And he kicked again at his testicles. For a second Scott's eyesight got black. Pain went through him like a curent. It was agonizing.

But though his whole body was in pain, his mind still stood up. Pietro could hurt him physically, but he'd never take his pride away.

Just as Pietro had launched himself in another row of kicks and punches the metal door opened again.

"Uh-oh!" was all Pietro said. And then stormed out of the room.

Scott, though in pain, couldn't help but smile at the thought that he'd made Quicksilver give up.

But then he looked up and saw Sabretooth standing in the doorway.

Give him what he needs to know. Maybe we can still walk out of here alive!

'You can't. You can't sell them out. You love them. You love her. You won't betray your love!'

And he wouldn't. He knew he couldn't give in. For them, for Jean, he'd have to hang on. He imagined Jean smiling at him, her red hair flowing around her beautiful face, her green eyes glittering. She was always all the motivation he needed to go through with anything. And in his mind, he prayed she would be all that now. She had to...

"You know I'm not here for any answers..." Sabretooth barked at him.

'Oh no!'

Let's see what you've got

"Show it to me, big man..." Scott spat towards the other mutant.

With a growl Sabretooth lunged towards Scott. His claws, those sharp, shiny claws were aimed straight at his head.

Snikt!

The chains were cut and Scott fell to the floor.

Scott was beginning to be afraid.

'Don't let fear take over. You're strong enough to fight it.'

But no matter how hard he fought, his fear overran him.

Sabretooth pulled Scott up, and pinned him to a nearby wall. Then he started drawing imaginary circles on Scott's bare chest with his claws.

"Have you ever been able to see the true nature of the human soul?" he growled. "I have. I've tasted it, I've smelled it, I've felt it! It is as putrid as a rotten corpse! All people have evil deeply seeded within them. They take pleasure in the hurting and pain of others. Even if they don't show it, it's there, lurking somwhere deep."

And he raised his hand and cut deep into Scott's cheek.

"And what happens to people who choose to let that feeling run free?"

And he cut again, this time on Scott's chest.

"They condemn us! They lock us up. They shoot us..."

And he stuck his claws deep in Scott's abdomen

"They cut us, imprison and entrap us..."

And with these words he buried his claws deep into the other man's shoulder.

"They would do anything to destroy us."

He threw Scott on the floor and watched in morbid fascination as a small pool of blood started to form around the fallen man.

"But at least we don't bullshit them!"

Scott was in so much pain he almost couldn't hear what Sabretooth was saying.

He was a madman. All his words were pure madness. Or pure truth.

Scott slowly stood up.

"That your best shot Sabretooth? You wouldn't be spilling your garbage, good for nothing, sadistic, pathetic excuse for a supposably intelligent speech, on my shoulders if my hands were untied right now." He said as he felt anger slowly replacing fear. Pure, flawless anger born from the sentiment of the uneven odds that were cast upon him.

Sabretooth let out a primal growl and jumped at Scott.

Scott stood tall and proud, without making the smallest effort to move out of the way. If anything, he still had his dignity. He wouldn't give Sabretooth the pleasure of trying to evade. Sabretooth's pounce knocked Scott to the ground. Then he leaned over him and stuck his claws into Scott's back.

"But your hands aren't untied, are they?You...you are one of those who lie in hopes of hiding their true nature!" Sabretooth grinned psychotically and pointed at him." You too... wait" he took a few sniffs of the air, "your anger is so great, and yet you do not move one muscle in your defence. I killed deers tougher than you! Why won't you fight back? Playing the proud warrior until the end eh?"

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and he licked slowly and passionately at Scott's scarred and bloodied cheek.

He then lifted Scott high into the air and threw him back down with imense force.

Scott hit the groud hard and felt his cheekbone crack and the air rush out of his lungs again.

Sabretooth then rolled him face up, put a foot on his chest and began pressing rythmically. After he heard two or three cracks he stopped pressing, but didn't remove his foot from the man's chest.

Scott felt his ribs break one by one, but he let out but a few gasps.

"Still too proud to scream your pain?" Sabretooth growled.

"Open your mouth boy!" he demanded."I'll show you what your pride is worth!"

Scott clenched his teeth not doing as ordered.

Sabretooth grabbed his jaw and forced it open, then gathered all the saliva and mucus in his throath and spit it right in Scott's mouth.

His stomach immediately reacted and he threw up on the floor.

Tears formed behind Scott's eyes as he felt stripped of even his human condition.

Sabretooth pulled him up and chained him back up.

He growled once more at Scott and then turned his back on him and walked away.

'See, you can win. You're still alive!'

Stripped of even the slightest trace of dignity

'Not stripped. You still haven't talked.Your friends would be proud...Jean would be proud. The dream will live on!'

You have sacrificed enough for this dream already. Making the supreme sacrifice would just be a last mistake in a never-ending chain.

But Scott knew this wouldn't be the end. He also knew he'd die before speaking. Silently he prayed that his sacrifice would be worth it. That the X-men would not fail. They had to succeed. If they didn't, they'd make his sacrifice a worthless one.

The blood covering his body was already drying up when another member walked through the door. The last.

It was Wanda, the Scarlet Witch.

Scott had always suspected Wanda had a thing for him. But her presence here proved him wrong.

"Oh, you dear, poor thing, just look at what those bad boys did to you" she said with pretended care.

She then used her powers to make Scott's pain easier.

He couldn't belive what was happening. Was she truly helping him?

He noticed she was wearing a very sexy suit that covered very little of her wonderful female body.

She pressed herself close to him, her breasts against his chest, and she passionately

kissed him on the mouth. After she tore herself from his mouth she let her tongue snake out and she began to slowly lick the blood on Scott's chest.

When she looked back up at him, blood covered her beautiful mouth, and she looked just like a devilish vampire.

"Have you ever tasted the pureness of blood?"

She then pulled out a blade and meticulously cut a line on his chest and abdomen, from the left shoulder to the right hip. The wound hurt so much as if it was burning him. He saw the blooddripping from it was not about to dry up at all, and the horrifying burning sensation remained with him.

Scott clenched his jaw trying desperately not to scream in pain. But just then Wanda made his pain easen again. Scott, through the haze that pain had put on his mind, could not understand anything she was doing.

Then she carefully unzipped Scott's pants and slided them down.

She gently caressed Scott's manhood until it became erect.

Scott began fighting with all his will against his instinct, but this time his instinct was stronger. He could not control himself at the thought of sexual pleasure. He was experiencing the terrifying chemistry of fear and lust.

She then slid down his panties and started sucking at Scott's manhood. Slowly at first, she then licked and sucked faster and faster.

Scott was too confused to make anything of this, but his body responded to the sexual impulse.

After a short while she stopped. She looked at Scott and smiled evily at him. Then she pulled out a razor.

"Sharp as they get!" she said.

Was she... oh no!...Scott thought,...she wasn't...

Wanda then carefully placed the razor on her tongue, looked back up at Scott and encircled his manhood with her lips again.

A horrid cry echoed throughout the corridors of the mutant hideout. A cry that summed up all the hate, angst, anger, humiliation and pain that Scott felt.

With her mouth bloodied Wanda stood up in front of Scott and took out the razor out of her mouth.

"I think you've had enough, lovely," Wanda said in a purely evil tone of voice.

She stepped back and just watched as life slowly began to leave the proud leader of the X-men.

The blade she used to cut me with must have been poisonous. That's why it burned me much more than any of the others... he thought.

'But it doesn't matter anymore. We did it. This was the final test, and we passed. We carried the burden of the dream for as long as we could, and even now, in our darkest hour, we win, we are above them. Our mission is over. Now we can finally rest.'

Yes...rest...

And, as he repeated those words to himself, he let his head fall into his chest, feeling his end was near. An endless series of images, memories, flooded his head. He remembered the school, the only place he could call home. He remembered Professor Xavier, his warm smile and kind words. His thoughts then concentrated on those who had been his friends and team-mates. Who he had shared joy and grief with. Their remebrance brought a weak smile to his lips. Even his memories about Wolverine.

He felt his limbs going numb one by one, his vision became blurry. He was hanging from the ceiling, all covered in dry, sticky blood, with only one open wound, across his chest, still bleeding. He would have wanted to raise his head and shout his victory, laugh in Magneto's face, show him how worthless all of this was. But he didn't even have the strenght to blink anymore. He felt slipping away, futher and faster into eternity.

His last thought went to Jean, his beloved Jean, the one who had kept him silent, the one who had kept him proud through all of this...the one he loved.

Then everything went dark, and Scott's once so bright eyes lost their glow.

Looking at the security camera on the wall, knowing that her father was watching Wanda said with sick pleasure:

"It's done. Their leader fell."

Fin (Thank God...)


End file.
